gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Mercedes - Sam Beziehung
Die Mercedes - Sam Beziehung, auch als Samcedes bekannt, ist eine romantische, aber geheime Beziehung zwischen Sam Evans und Mercedes Jones. Die beiden entwickelten eine Beziehung, als sie zusammen mit Rachel Berry und Jesse St. James zum Abschlussball gehen, jedoch wird sie erst in der Folge New York! offenbart. Seitdem Sam zu Beginn der dritten Staffel weggezogen ist, trifft Mercedes sich mit Shane und schwört ihr, als er wieder zurückkommt, dass er alles tun wird, um sie zurückzugewinnen. Trotz dessen, dass sie in Gorilla mit Herz mit Shane Schluss macht, weigert sich Mercedes, sich auf Sam einzulassen, meinend, dass sie, obwohl sie ihn liebt, erst einmal herausfinden muss, wer sie ist, wenn es um Liebe geht. Er lädt ihre Peformance zu Disco Inferno auf YouTube hoch, um ihr dabei zu helfen, ihren Traum, Sängerin zu werden, Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen, was Mercedes rührt und es kommt zum Kuss. Die beiden gehen in Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit zusammen auf den Abschlussball, wo bekannt wird, dass sie wieder ein Paar sind. In der vierten Staffel trennen sie sich, weil Mercedes ihre Karriere in L.A. vorantreibt, währen Sam in Lima zurückbleibt, um sein Abschlussjahr anzutreten. Sie kommt jedoch ein paar Mal zurück, um den New Directions zu helfen. In der fünften Staffel, Bash, trotz anfänglichen Zweifeln seitens Mercedes, wieder zusammen. Überblick Mercedes und Sam waren immer Freunde, und es schien lange Zeit, als würde sich zwischen ihnen nie mehr als Freundschaft entwickeln. Während des Abschlussballs, in der Folge Rivalen der Krone, scheint sich zwischen ihnen mehr entwickeln zu haben, da zwischen den Beiden, in der letzten Folge der zweiten Staffel New York!, eine Beziehung angedeutet wird. In der dritten Staffel wird von Mercedes erwähnt, dass sie sich in den Sommerferien getrennt haben, da Sam umziehen musste. Doch Sam kommt an die McKinley zurück und will Mercedes, die inzwischen mit Shane zusammen ist, wieder zurück erobern. 'Staffel Zwei' 'Duette' Kurt wispert Mercedes zu, dass Sam sicher aus der Schwulenfraktion ist, weil keine Hete sein Haar färbt wie Linda Evangelista seit 1993, worauf sie meint, dass er sich irrt und hinzufügt, seit ca. 2010 schon. 'The Rocky Horror Glee Show' Die beiden spielen in der Rocky Horro Show mit, wobei Mercedes den Frank N' Furter gibt, während Sam Rocky darstellt. 'Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat' Als Brittany mit einigen New Directions ins Einkaufszentrum geht, um sich vom Weihnachtsmann dort was zu wünschen, macht Mercedes den Anfang und geht hin, während Sam dabei lächelt. 'Das Comeback der Teufelin' Wenn Sam und Santana im Chorraum offenkunding Zärtlichkeiten austauschen, beobachtet sie Mercedes dabei und will von Tina wissen: "Wann is´n das passiert?". 'Unsere eigenen Songs' Während Mercedes ihren Song Hell To The No singt, hält Sam einen Block hoch, auf dem steht: "Hell No" und ist an Santana gerichtet. Als die New Directions bei den Regionals Loser Like Me performen, hält er Mercedes im Arm. 'Nacht der Vernachlässigten' Sam kündigt Mercedes´ Auftritt beim Benefizkonzert mit: "Und nun, Ladys and Gentleman, Mrs. Mercedes Jones" an und gibt ihr danach Standing Ovations. 'Rivalen der Krone' thumb|left|200px|Sam, Mercedes und Rachel auf dem AbschlussballfotoMercedes hat kein Date für den Abschlussball, doch Rachel überredet sie dazu, dass sie mit ihr zusammen hingehen könnte. Allerdings möchte Rachel auch, dass Sam sie begleitet. Doch Sam hatte nicht vor auf den Abschlussball zu gehen, da er momentan nicht viel Geld hat, die Mädchen finden dazu jedoch eine Lösung, wodurch er sich leisten könnte auf den Abschlussball zu gehen. Später stößt Jesse zu den Dreien. Als Rachel auf der Bühne den Song [[Jar Of Hearts|''Jar Of Hearts ]] singt, geht Sam zu Mercedes und sagt, dass sie wunderschön aussieht und ob sie mit ihm tanzen würde. Sie antwortet mit Ja. 'New York! thumb|200px|Sam und Mercedes umarmen sichNachdem sie alle wieder zurück von den Nationals sind, gehen Sam und Mercedes Kaffee trinken und unterbrechen dabei Kurt und Blaine in der Lima Bean. Sam und Mercedes sagen, dass die beiden sich auf dem Parkplatz getroffen haben. Beide verabschieden sich von Kurt und Blaine. Als sie um die Ecke gehen, fragt Mercedes: "Meinst du sie wissen es?." Sam antwortet ihr mit: "Nein, ich glaube nicht. Niemand weiß es." Danach finden sich ihre Hände zueinander, wodurch anzunehmen ist, dass die beiden heimlich zusammen sind. '''Staffel Drei 'Das Purple-Piano Project' Es wird bekannt, dass Sam umgezogen ist und Mercedes einen neuen Freund, Shane, hat. 'Die Zeit deines Lebens' thumb|left|200px|Sam versucht Mercedes zurück zu gewinnenSam läuft durch den Schulflur und nimmt Mercedes plötzlich an die Hand. Diese reißt sich aber von ihm los und versucht ihm klar zu machen, dass sie nun einen neuen Freund hat, und Sam ihm nicht gewachsen sei. Sie meint, dass er immer noch einen Platz in ihrem Herzen hat, doch was sie hatten, war eine Sommerromanze, doch Sam widerspricht ihr. Er ruft ihr hinterher, dass es ihm egal sei, wie groß oder stark ihr neuer Lover wäre, weil er sie zurück gewinnen möchte. Bei der Performance ihrer jeweiligen Glee Clubs bei den Sectionals, beobachten sie sich beide öfters. 'Galaktische Weihnachten' Mercedes und Sam flirten während des Songs All I Want For Christmas Is You miteinander. 'Will will' thumb|200px|Summer NightsAm Anfang der Folge singen Sam und Mercedes zusammen mit den New Directions Jungs und Mädchen den Song Summer Nights. Kurz davor beichtete Mercedes auf Tinas Aussage, dass sie und Sam sich im Musikraum gegenseitig Blicke zuwerfen würden, dass sie und Sam eine Sommerromanze hatten. An einem anderen Platz wiederum erzählt bzw. singt Sam über sich und Mercedes und ihre Beziehungen. Die ganze Performance ist genauso gestaltet wie in dem Film "Grease". Bei der Glee Probe gibt Will bekannt, dass er Emma einen Antrag machen werde. Sam folgt nach der Probe Mercedes und fragt sie, ob sie auch irgendwann mal heiraten will. Sam hakt nach, und erwähnt dabei einen Jungen, welcher großartig bei Nachahmungen ist und total verliebt in sie ist (sich selbst). Doch Mercedes macht ihm deutlich, dass es nur eine Sommerromanze zwischen ihnen war und dass sie nun mit Shane zusammen ist. Sam erinnert sie an ihre gemeinsame Zeit, wie zum Beispiel ihre Abenteuer während eines Karneval Festes. Mercedes sagt, dass sie eine tolle und spaßige Zeit gehabt hätten, aber dass dies nicht die Tatsache ändert, dass sie mit Shane zusammen ist. thumb|left|200px|Mercedes hilft Sam, sein Gesicht sauber zu machenSpäter redet Sam mit Shannon Beiste und hofft, dass diese ihn zurück ins Team der McKinley Titans lässt, weil er seine Jacke zurück will, und hofft somit Mercedes zu beeindrucken, doch der Coach muss ihm leider absagen. Sie meint jedoch, dass das Schwimmteam möglicherweise Platz für ihn hätte. Als Sam daraufhin mit Finn über das Schwimmteam spricht, wird ihm kurz darauf von Rick Nelson ein Slushi ins Gesicht geschüttet. Mercedes ist geschockt und versucht ihm zu helfen. Als Shane dann auftaucht und Mercedes mit ihm geht, schaut sie noch einmal zu Samzurück. Mercedes, Tina, Rachel und Santana präsentieren eine Ballade für Wills Wochenaufgabe, bei der auch sie an die ersten Aufeinandertreffen mit ihrer großen Liebe denken. Mercedes hat dabei Sam vor Augen und rennt im Anschluss aus dem Saal, weil sie merkt, dass sie über Sam noch nicht hinweg ist. Die anderen sprechen ihr gut zu und sagen, dass sie auf ihr Herz hören sollte und das mit Sam noch nicht vorbei sein müsste. 'Was würde Michael Jackson tun?' thumb|200px|KussSam schickt Mercedes eine SMS, in der steht, dass sie in die Aula kommen soll. Mercedes ist verwundert und auch ein etwas verwirrt folgt jedoch seiner Bitte. Dort wartet Sam bereits auf sie. Er fragt sie, ob sie zusammen ein Duett singen könnten, weil sie das nie getan haben und ändert die Schrift auf der Leuchttafel von "M.J." zu "MERCEDES". Er sagt, danach könne sie zu Shane gehen und Sam würde sie nicht aufhalten. Sie soll selbst entscheiden, zu wem sie gehört. Daraufhin beginnen die beiden Human Nature zu singen. Nach dem Song blicken sie sich tief in die Augen und kommen sich immer näher, sodass sie sich schließlich küssen. 'Spanisches Blut' thumb|left|200px|Paartherapie bei EmmaSam und Mercedes immer noch unsicher und verwirrt sind wegen dem Kuss vereinbaren sie ein Treffen mit Emma Pillsbury. Mercedes weiß nicht mehr was sie machen soll, deshalb braucht sie dringenden ihren Rat. Emma schlägt den beiden vor, dass wenn Reden nichts bringt, sie es mal mit schweigen versuchen sollten. Sie sagt ihnen, dass sie eine ganze Woche über nicht miteinander reden sollen. So kann Mercedes herausfinden, was sie wirklich will. Sam tweeted daraufhin, dass Mercedes gut richt und er meint, er würde nicht aufhören, bis es ein Trend thumb|200px|Am Ende...wird. Mercedes diskutiert später ihre Probleme mit Kurt und Rachel, als sie eine Pyjama Party veranstaltet. Die vergleicht ihre Situation mit Bella von "Twilight". Später singen die beiden füreinander einen Song, weil sie nicht in der Lage sind, miteinander zu reden. Mercedes singt für ihn Don't Wanna Lose You. Sam versucht keinen Augenkontakt mit ihr aufzustellen, doch er gibt auf und hat nach der Performance ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Sam sing für Mercedes Bamboleo/Hero und flirtet mit ihr. thumb|left|200px|...der WocheAm Ende der Woche warten sie beide aufeinander und schauen auf die Uhr, um den Moment mitzuerleben, wo sie wieder miteinander reden können. Als die Zeit kommt, stellt Sam Mercedes zur Rede, doch bevor sie etwas sagen kann, taucht Shane auf und nimmt Mercedes mit. Sam bleibt verletzt zurück, doch auch Mercedes Blick ist nicht viel anders. 'Gorilla mit Herz' thumb|200px|Sam fragt Mercedes, ob sie sein Valentinsschatz istSie sind beide Teil der Gruppe The God Squad, weil sie beide Christen sind. Sie singen daher auch in den zwei Performances der Gruppe: Stereo Hearts und Cherish/Cherish. Während eines Treffen der God Squad, macht Sam Mercedes Vorwürfe, weil sie noch mit Shane zusammen ist, obwohl sie eindeutig was für ihn empfindet. Später in der Folge fragt er Mercedes, ob sie sein Schatz sein möchte. In dem Moment bricht Mercedes in Tränen aus und gesteht Sam, dass sie ihn liebt, doch sie erzählt ihm auch, dass sie Shane alles erzählt thumb|left|200px|Cherish/Cherishhat. Als Sam glücklich fragt, ob sie nun wieder zusammen sein können, lehnt Mercedes es ab und sagt ihm, dass sie Shane verletzt hat, so sehr, dass er weinen musste und sie nicht einmal bemerkt hat, zu was für einer Person sie geworden ist. Sie sagt, dass sie für eine Weile allein sein muss und ihren Weg gehen will. Mercedes singt kurz darauf I Will Always Love You. Am Ende der Performance verlässt Sam zu Tränen gerührt das Auditorium. Die beiden singen später auf Sugars Party mit Quinn und Joe, als God Squad, im Auftrag von Santana für Brittany Cherish/Cherish, wobei Sam Mercedes einen Blick zuwirft. 'Auf dem Weg' Die beiden sind beim The God Squad-Treffen, wo sie für Karofsky beten, der versucht hat, sich umzubringen und planen, ihm einen Geschenkkorb ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. Sam und Mercedes sehen sich immer wieder an und werfen sich besorgte Blicke zu. Als die New Directions die Regionals gewinnen, umarmen sich die beiden. 'Im Schatten des Bruders' Während des Booty Camps macht Sue auf die sexuelle Spannung zwischen Mercedes und Sam aufmerksam, was die beiden nicht abstreiten. 'Saturday Night Glee-ver' thumb|200px|Sam freut sich für MercedesAls Mercedes als eine der Finalisten für den weißen John Travolta Anzug, den der Sieger des Tanzwettwerbs gewinnen kann, verkündet wird, klatscht Sam und freut sich für sie. Zusammen mit Santana und Brittany performt sie später Disco Inferno, was er mit seinem Handy fillmt und als sie ihre Sorgen bezüglich ihrer Zukunft äußert, darauf sieht und eine Idee formt. Während Santanas If I Can't Have You, beobachtet er Mercedes. Sam fängt sie später im Flur ab und lotst sie in ein leeres Klassenzimmer, um ihr das Video von ihrer Disco Inferno-Performance auf YouTube zu zeigen. Sie ist zunächst wütend, dass er es einfach online gestellt hat ohne sie zu fragen, doch als er ihr sagt, dass sie der Wahnsinn ist und toll aussieht, fühlt sie sich geschmeichelt. Mercedes ist überrascht, wenn sie merkt, dass es zu dem Video bereits 485 thumb|left|200px|KussKommentare gibt und meint, dass sie sie nicht lesen kann, aus Angst, dass sie negativ sind. Sam ermutigt sie dazu es doch zu tun, da alle, bis auf einer, welcher enntäuscht war, dass Mercedes-Inferno keine OutText-Version, ist positiv sind. Gerührt sagt sie Sam, dass sie nicht fassen kann, dass er das für sie getan hat und will wissen warum, worauf er ihr erklärt, dass er, sowie "total Fremde", an sie und daran, was aus ihr werden kann glaubt. Er macht sie darauf aufmerksam, dass sie sie sich jetzt nur noch überlegen muss, wie sie nach L.A. kommt, um da ihr "Ding" zu machen und dass ihr Traum langsam mal keiner mehr sein, sondern Wirklichkeit werden sollte. Mit den Worten: "Du bist keine Magermilch, Baby. Du bist die Sahne, die ganz nach oben kommt" (was ihre Worte waren, mit denen sie sich beschrieben hat, als sie von ihren Zukunftsängsten berichtet hat) beugt er sich vor und küsst Mercedes. 'Houston, wir haben ein Problem!' Als Mr. Schuester "Whitney Houston" zum Wochenthema macht, will Sam wissen, ob das denn angemessen ist, worauf er von Mercedes angefahren wird, dass er das nicht wirklich fragt. Er erklärt, dass er damit meint, ob Whitney nicht viele Probleme hatte, worauf sie ihn wissen lässt, das diese ein sehr hartes Leben hatte und fragt ihn, was das Problem ist. Später will Blaine, als er mit Kurt bei Emma zur Paartherapie ist, von ihr wissen, ob sie dafür qualifiziert ist, was sie verneint, aber erwähnt, dass Sam und Mercedes aus dem gleichen Grund zu ihr kamen und ist der Meinung, dass die beiden das sehr hilfreich fanden, auch, wenn sie sich eigentlich hinterher getrennt haben. 'Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit' thumb|200px|Sam und Mercedes, als sie Shane bemerkenWenn Brittany das Thema des Abschlussballs verkündet, sitzen die beiden nebeneinader und gehen später zusammen hin. Während sie tanzen, meint Sam, dass sie das erste Mal auf dem letzten Abschlussball so getanzt haben, worauf sie "ich weiß" erwidert, weshalb er sie fragt, ob sie auch noch weiß, wie er ihr sagte, dass sie wieder zusammen kommen und sie darauf entgegnete, dass er verrückt wäre. Mercedes muss lachen und äußert, dass er das auch ist, was er mit "du stehst doch drauf" kommentiert. Die beiden bemerken dann Shane und seine Begleitung und winken ihm zu, wobei Sam meint, dass thumb|left|200px|Vorbereitung auf das Abschlussballbildheut Abend wohl alle glücklich sind, damit Mercedes zeigen will, dass sie sich keine Sorgen um ihren Ex machen braucht. Als er mit den Jungs What Makes You Beautiful performt, steht sie in der ersten Reihe und tanzt ihn an, während er bei der Zeile: "That's what makes you beautiful (Das ist das, was dich schön macht)" auf sie zeigt, worauf sie posiert. Als Quinn aus ihrem Rollstuhl aufsteht, meint Mercedes überrascht dazu: "geprießen seist du" und Sam: "das ist ein Ballwunder", bevor sie anschließend ihr Abschlussbild machen lassen. 'Menschliche Requisite' Die beiden sitzen des Öfteren im Chorraum nebeneinander und dann später im Bus, auf den Weg zu den Nationals. Kurz zuvor macht Sam seine Imitationen und bringt damit Mercedes, Artie, Brittany und Kurt zum Lachen. 'And the winner is...' Die beiden tanzen während Paradise By The Dashboard Light zusammen. 'Zukunft voraus' thumb|200px|Sam und Mercedes feiernAm Anfang der Folge sitzen die beiden nebeneinander und werfen sich im Verlauf immer wieder Blicke zu. Später stehen sie an Mercedes´ Spind, wo Santana zu ihnen stößt und wissen will was los ist, da alles voller Luftballons hängt. Sam erklärt ihr, dass Mercedes einen Plattenvertrag bekommen hat und nach Hollywood gehen wird, wobei sie ihn berichtigt und näher ausführt, dass ein Produzent aufgrund ihres Disco Inferno-Videos auf YouTube auf sie aufmerksam wurde und sie jetzt als Backup-Sängerin möchte. Nachdem sie von Santana dazu beglückwünscht wurde, wendet sich Mercedes an Sam, dem sie in die Wangen knufft und sagt, dass sie es ohne ihn nie geschafft hätte. Während You Get What You Give tanzen die beiden miteinander. 'Staffel Vier' 'Wiedersehen macht Freunde' Als Finn äußert, dass einer der Jungs mit Brittany das Tanzsolo bei Gangnam Style übernehmen soll und wissen will, wer möchte, meint Sam nur: "Hallo, White Chocolate!", steht auf und demonstriert seine Tanzfähgikeiten, während Mercedes im Hintergrund dazu: "Oh Gott, nein nein!" sagt. 'Kalender Boys' Mercedes ist auf dem von Blaine erstellten Essay für Sam zu sehen, wo sie erzählt, dass er ihr den Mut gab, ihrem Traum zu folgen, um Sängerin zu werden und ohne ihn sicher niemals in L.A. gelandet wäre. 'Gutes braucht seine Zeit' thumb|left|200px|Während For Once in My LifeWenn Kurt verkündet, dass Mercedes zurück in Lima ist, weil bald ihr Album erscheint und sie, da es in diesem um ihr Zuhause geht, hier das Video drehen wird, ist Sam beeindruckt, meinend, dass es enorm ist. Sie fungiert als Vocalcoach und wird kurz vor ihrem Gesangsunterricht, von ihm mit den Worten: "Einen kurzen Applaus für Island Beats unglaubliche Sängerin, Mercedes Jones!" angekündigt. Des Weiteren klatscht und tanzt er bei ihrem Higher Ground mit, während sie sich bei For Once in My Life ein Mikro teilen. 'Staffel Fünf' 'Movin' Out' In seinem Gespräch mit Arwyyd Johnson, der Ansprechpartnerin im Hunter College, kommt das Thema auf Schwarze und Sam will wissen, ob sie Mercedes kennt. 'City of Angels' Mercedes spricht über ihren "fohuahuah", wobei Sam interessiert aussieht und sitzt dann während der Nationals im Publikum. Nachdem Jake und Ryder sie um Hilfe bezüglich Marley aufgesucht haben, geht Mercedes zu ihr, um mit ihr zu reden. Diese ist betrübt, weil sie keine Rückmeldung zu ihren selbstgeschriebenen Songs, die sie in verschiedenen Wettbewerben eingereicht hat, erhalten hat und zieht es in Erwägung, den Glee Club zu verlassen. Mercedes muntert sie auf, meinend, dass sie sich mit Ablehnung auskennt und zählt dabei einiger ihrer Rückschläge auf, darunter, dass Sam ihr einen Korb gegeben hat, bis ihr einfällt, dass sie ihn eigentlich abserviert hat, zweimal. '100' Als darüber entschieden werden soll, ob Mercedes oder Rachel das Diva-Off gewonnen hat, lässt Uniques geschockter Gesichtsausdruck erahnen, dass Sam sich trotz seiner Vergangenheit mit Mercedes, für Rachel entschieden hat. Es kann aber auch sein, dass Unique nur geschockt ist, weil Sam tatsächlich mit seinem Fuß schreibt. 'New New York' thumb|left|200px|UmarmungMercedes taucht überraschend im Bushwick-Apartment auf, was Sam sichtlich begeistert. Er hilft ihr bei ihrem Einzug in ihr Appartment, wo sie sich darüber unterhalten, warum sie hier ist. Sie erklärt, dass L.A. ok ist, aber über ihre Freunde in New York nachgedacht hat, wie viel Spaß sie zusammen haben müssen und dass sie sie vermisst. Mercedes erzählt weiter, dass sie deswegen in einem Appartment mit zwei Schlafzimmern und einem Kühlschrank ist, weil sie ihren Produzenten sagte, dass ihr Album einen "Ostküsten-Harlem-Bebop-Uptwon-so-was-in-der-Art-Vipe" braucht und Sam will wissen, was sie mit ihrem zweiten Zimmer macht, da er und Blaine gerade auf Suche sind. Mercedes antwortet, dass sie eventuell zu ein paar "Nerds" geht, die sie von der High School kennt, um sie zu fragen, ob sie bei ihr einziehen, doch er versteht die Anspielung nicht, weshalb sie ihm deutlich thumb|200px|Spaziergangerkärt, dass sie sie meint. Die beiden umarmen sich, lösen sich aber schnell wieder voneinander, weil es peinlich wird. Sam erkundigt sich danach, was sie wegen ihrer sexuellen Chemie machen und Mercedes lässt ihn wissen, dass sie fertig miteinander sind. Er stimmt zu, will sie aber trotzdem küssen, doch sie stoppt ihn kurz vorher und teilt ihm mit, dass sie es nach ihren Regeln machen oder gar nicht, was er akzeptiert. Während People richtet er weiter Mercedes´ Wohnung ein, wobei sie ihm zusieht und stoßen dann miteinander an. Die beiden verlassen das Apartment und sind in Bushwick. wo sie mit Artie, Blaine, Kurt und Rachel gemeinsam zu Abend essen. 'Bash' Songs 'Duett' *'Human Nature' (Was würde Michael Jackson tun?) 'Zusammen gesungen in einer Gruppennummer' *'We Are Young' (Die Zeit deines Lebens) *'Summer Nights' (Will will) *'Stereo Hearts' (Gorilla mit Herz) *'Cherish/Cherish' (Gorilla mit Herz) *'You Get What You Give' (Zukunft voraus) (nur auf dem Album) 'Mit dem Paar zusammenhängende Songs' *'All I Want For Christmas Is You' (Galaktische Weihnachten) *'The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face' (Will will) *'Don't Wanna Lose You' (Spanisches Blut) *'Bamboleo/Hero' (Spanisches Blut) *'I Will Always Love You' (Gorilla mit Herz) *'Disco Inferno' (Saturday Night Glee-ver) *'Love You Like a Love Song' (Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit) *'People' (New New York) Trivia *Sie sind das zweite Paar bei Glee, die ihren eigenen Themensong haben, das erste Paar ist Klaine. Bei Sam und Mercedes ist es die Piano Melodie von Summer Nights. Kategorie:Beziehungen